The New Empire, thru the eyes of a Captain
by pmrodrig
Summary: The story of saphire, a daughter of a general in the Terran Republic. Very oppressive rule governed auraxis, saphire would eventually create the new conglomerate alongside like minded individuals. Freedom from oppression for all. The beginning of a new way of life for everyone and the untold story of how a daughter changed the fate of all mankind.


The New Empire, thru the eyes of a captain...

Part I: The beginning

Author: Pedro Rodriguez

CR5 BR20

I am Saphire, a soldier, a fighter, a leader, sworn to oversee the laws of the New Conglomerate, sworn to fight oppression and seek freedom amongst all life. I grew up in a small town, Tore, near the lake we had a little house, something my father always spoke in high regards, a little place I still hold dear to my heart, for it was there that I saw my belonging.

My father was a general in the Republic, along with others who oversaw the basic structure of the government. As a military man, my father also swore to protect the Republic and its foundations, but that was a belief that would soon run in dismay. Many followers of the Republic began making inquiries into the main concept of the governing, their result was obvious, we were under military rule. The Republic was no different than a dictatorship or an implemented martial law. Many began to argue, many seek the truth...

The people for a long time knew, after all, they are the backbone of the Republic, the backbone which saw the tormenting, the suffering and the losses of life to those that contradicted the law which the Republic enforced so well. I saw and lived thru these days, enough torment and loss of life due to a tradition, which I soon developed a hatred that no one could imagine.

I was 22 yrs old and accepted into the Academy, as a new recruit, I wasn't much to look at, but as time passed, I worked to my extremities, always looking back to my purpose, my goal, to free the people, to allow Equality! More and more time passed, and I found myself training in rigorous climates and terrain, Cyssor was one of the main continents, which the Republic held many training facilities. I was stationed at Gunuku, a drop ship center which was surrounded by water. It was here where I began my path. I had held my feelings for a long time, not saying or speaking a word about the reality which many people saw as a living hell.

I regarded the Republic in my mind as a way of life, living young, and not understanding much, I never challenged its purpose, nor did I disobey my father, I was simply too young to understand. During my time as a cadet, I kept to myself quite a bit, I never really made acquaintances, but I was vocal when asked to do so. In the Republic, there is only one belief, that belief is your life for your duty. We were a separist type group, a sort of fascist empire, one which developed the play book in oppression and warfare. The Republic was always in war. Waging battles accross the continents which our planet Auraxis contained. We moved as an uncontested force, thru the Icy shores of Ceryshen, all the way to the Volcanic craters in Searhus.

The Republic grew stronger, and my silence grew weaker, I had those dreams again, the dreams which haunted me all the time during my academy training. It was near the year of 2024, and I had moved to captain in ranks. I was given the opportunity to lead an outfit within the republic, and outfit which consisted of my specialty, special operations, and seize/secure. I had developed some friendships within the Republic at this time, and many of them had the same feelings which I held so secure deep inside. It was then when we formed the "Global Tactical Warriors" ;Our goal, to secure, seize, and develop the most elite group of special operation teams ever created.

As a captain in charge of an outfit, I saw my fathers qualities developing within myself, I used his guidelines to maintain the outfit, it was those guidelines which he would use as bed time stories for me and my sister. Even then, while I knew he was putting us to bed, I remember him use precise detail in specifying tactics, leadership skills, strategies etc. I loved those stories so much; it was per say a foreshadowing of my future at that time. As the Global Tactical Warriors, we were part of many operations. We had the tools to do the job, our Galaxy, which was our steed in battle, was one of the most effective of them all. It allowed us to specialize our tower dropping tactics to complete precision. We timed our seizure of an enemy base, and worked hard every second to complete our operation in as little time as possible. We wrote that playbook, and we hold it even till now.

A few years passed, and the thorn which once pricked the Republic, grew into a vine of resentment, and disbelief. Many began chanting the words "Freedom or Death" A phrase which would be the emphasis of something big to come. I continued resenting my feelings, the time in the Republic was beginning to affect me, it was beginning to overwhelm me, and I was almost at its mercy, but I knew it wasn't meant to be. The dreams, which haunted me for years, were now becoming reality. I was approached by a group of ex-military officers with a proposition. They were all for a new way of life, a purpose to our existence, other than war and famine. They were all for "Freedom" and I was to be with them.

We accepted the proposition; we swore to uphold its foundation, even if it took us to our death. We formed together into a "NEW" way of life; we were the "New Conglomerate." ...and these were the words we chanted:

Freedom is our destiny! We are driven by our desire to see all of humanity free of oppression. We will forever struggle against Tyranny's Threat! We call all able-bodied soldiers to The Frontlines to take up arms against those who would deprive us of our basic freedoms. This is Liberty's Call! Do not forgive! Do not forget the History of Oppression that we endured!

Indeed it was, liberty's call to freedom over oppression, I had done what I saw in my dreams, I had done the impossible, taking the first step towards my real true meaning in life, to lead the New Conglomerate to victory!


End file.
